


Cherry Rain

by what_the_buck



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Rain, Romance, Umbrellas, Unrealistic Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_buck/pseuds/what_the_buck
Summary: A cherry umbrella and March showers take two people from strangers to acquaintances to (possibly) moreORReader sees a man in the rain with no umbrella. She decides to help him.





	Cherry Rain

Romania, March 10th, Saturday, 10:28 AM

It was raining. Really raining. Just coming down in buckets upon buckets. The streets were empty save for a few last minute people running to get to shelter or hailing the final few taxis. Nobody had expected rain. It was early March and the sun had been beating down on the citizens of Romania just half an hour earlier (an unusual thing for Romanian Marches). People had internally been begging for water. They just hadn’t expected the sky to give a response. Everyone came unprepared. The person who came most unprepared, however, was the drenched man across the street who had resigned himself to this unfortunate occasion. His hair hung limply over his face and his jeans clung to his legs while his shirt highlighted his incredibly well-defined muscles. He wasn’t running, or even walking. He just stood there at the pedestrian crossing, waiting for a green light.

You were also soaked through, but not because you were unprepared. You were actually inside when the rain started. You just liked the rain. A simple pleasure, but a pleasure nonetheless. You went to approach the man before realising that the shop display to your left was proudly showing off umbrellas. It took just one more glance back at the man for you to enter the shop. The owner gave you a dirty look, muttering a Romanian curse under his breath as he looked at the puddle below your feet. You gave him a smile and marched up to the nearest stand of umbrellas, grabbing the one closest to you. It was a bright, cherry red umbrella with a red wood handle. It was slightly more expensive, but you felt (just a little) bad for ruining the owner’s floor. Besides, he looked like he could do with the extra cash. You went up to him and placed the umbrella on the counter. He stared at it for a second before ringing you up. Thanking him, you took the umbrella and ran out of the store, hoping that the man was still at the crossing.

He was not.

Dejected, you started walking back home, taking the long route. Maybe going for a walk in the park in the rain could make you feel better. You weren’t sure what, but something about the man had caught your attention. Maybe it was the fact that he was standing in the freezing cold and wet, but you felt like it was something more. You looked down at the red umbrella, trying to determine if it was part of the attraction. Red was, after all, the colour of love.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you crashed into a sopping wet chest. Looking up, you just about had an aneurysm. The man from the pedestrian crossing was right there. You weren’t sure if you should run (you were quite happy with the quiet life. This seemed like the opening to an anime) or stay (this also looked like the opening to a romance movie).

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I was actually looking for you,” you admitted. Fear flashed across his face. Pure, unbridled terror. “Oh no! Not like that!” You corrected. You thrust the umbrella at him. He stared down at it in confusion.

“Do you….want me to hold it?” He asked carefully. You internally slapped yourself.

“No! I mean, yes. I mean, I saw you at the crossing back there and thought you needed an umbrella,” you told him.

“You bought an umbrella for me?” He asked.

“No, it was an old one from home. I saw you through my window.” He raised a sceptical eyebrow.

“You forgot to remove the tag,” he pointed out. You glanced down and, sure enough, the offending tag was dangling innocently from the curved handle. You felt your face flush.

“Oops.”

“Thank you,” he broke the tension. “I needed an umbrella, but it looks like you need one too. You should keep it.”

“Sly dog. I bought it for you dummy. I like the rain, why would I need protection from it?”

“I can’t accept this from a stranger.” You were quiet for a beat.

“Then take me to get coffee. We’ll dry off inside and get to know each other. You’ll pay back a small bit of the price and we won’t be strangers. Consider it a birthday gift from an acquaintance,” you proposed. The man narrowed his eyes slightly.

“I’m new in town. I don’t know where to get coffee. And how did you know it was my birthday?” He asked.

“I know some good coffee shops. And I didn’t. Just something I said. But now I know, so we aren’t really strangers, are we?”

“You don’t even know my name. I don’t even know your name.”

“Y/N. That’s my name. You?” The man was silent for a few seconds, deciding if he should tell you.

“Bucky. You know some good coffee places, you said?” A grin broke across your face, and you started walking towards the nearest cafe, Bucky close behind.


End file.
